


Hairstylist Prince

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Black Self Insert, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, One Shot, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship, black hair, black selfship, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Tokiya and Crystal bond during a hair styling session.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal





	Hairstylist Prince

"O-ow!", I winced as I felt something pinching my ear. Except it wasn't a pinch. It was my mischievous boyfriend of mine nipping on my ear.

"You were sleeping again.", Tokiya teased as he pecked the spot that he bit.

"N-no, I was...meditating, that's all."

I had gotten my hair washed earlier and the next step was to blow dry my untamable mane before straightening it. With the new hairdryer brush I got, I'd be able to get both tasks done in no time. Thanks to some help from Tokiya, the process went by a little quicker.

"If you want to take a nap, you can. I will wake you up once I'm finished.", he explained as he brushed through another section of hair. Moisturized, of course.

"You know, you didn't really have to go through all of this trouble. I can't even do my hair at my age. Embarrassing, right?", I joked, hoping that he wouldn't hear over the blaring noise of the electrical brush. But I was wrong.

"Nonsense, my love. It's no trouble at all. Besides, I'm more than happy to help if it means I get to show off how beautiful my girlfriend is."

I soon winced. Not from the brush's heat- from Tokiya's sudden compliment drop.

"Once again, you're the worst.", I scoffed, ignoring his small chuckles at my flustered self as he continued brushing out my hair.


End file.
